


Surprise Visit

by mcschnuggles



Series: Little Deviant Hunter [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Hank, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Connor feels little when he drops by Hank's house, but Hank isn't home when he gets there.





	Surprise Visit

“Lieutenant Anderson?” Connor knocks again, to no response.

Is Hank not home, or has he passed out drunk again? Either way, it doesn’t matter. Connor takes the spare key from his jacket and lets himself in.

Sumo lifts his head at the sudden intruder.

“Hi, Sumo.” Connor greets him, and Sumo lays his head back down.

Connor does a quick sweep of the house. Hank isn’t in bed or passed out on the kitchen floor, nor is he in the bathroom or living room. He’s not home, then.

Connor hesitates. He’s been feeling quite little today, so it was a miracle that he even made it here by himself, so there’s no way he can go hunting for Hank now. No, he’ll just have to wait for Hank to get back.

He goes into his own room, a repurposed guest room, with a hand-carved wooden toy box on the far wall. It has all of Connor’s little stuff. There are his comfy clothes, which don’t feel any different than his regular clothes, but he does like the comfort from wearing Hank’s old shirts. There’s also a rarely used pacifier. Hank only got it for him so he’d stop analyzing everything within reach.

Most importantly, though, are his toys. Of course, there’s Hunter the Husky, but there’s also Frosty the Penguin and his mama Feathers. Those are Hank’s favorite, at least he thinks. Every time Hank plays with him or picks up his toys, he always grins and mutters “don’t talk to me or my son ever again.” Connor doesn’t get it, but he likes it when Hank smiles.

He changes his clothes before gathering his toys. After a moment of thought, he grabs the pacifier. He still doesn’t like it that much, but it would probably put Hank at ease if he came home to Connor using it. At least then, he wouldn’t have to worry about what Connor possibly put in his mouth. Connor takes it with him to the living room.

When he turns the TV on, it’s set to a basketball game, but he’s able to find the channel that plays old cartoons easily. Instead of Spongebob, though, he finds himself watching some cartoon called Scooby-Doo and quickly gets engrossed.

He almost doesn’t hear the front door opening. 

“Connor? Oh shit, are you little?”

Connor turns, the pacifier in his mouth confirming Hank’s suspicions.

“How long have you been here?”

Connor removes his pacifier and, much to Hank’s frustrations, sets it on the floor. “One hour, four minutes, and fifty-three seconds.”

Hank sighs. “I’m sorry, kiddo. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine.” He’s drunk or at least buzzed. Connor can tell that from his red nose and rosy cheeks, as well as the way he’s saying from foot to foot. What it doesn’t account for, however, is the puffiness around his eyes and the traces of saline liquid in his beard. “Have you been crying?”

“No, I’ve been drinking.” Under Connor’s scrutiny, he throws his arms up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d be here.” With some difficulty, he collapses on the couch. “So what are we watching? Scooby-Doo?”

Gathering his stuffed animals, Connor climbs onto the couch beside him. “Yes.”

Hank chuckles and wraps his arm around Connor’s shoulder. “Fond of the detectives, huh?”

Connor nods, but after a moment, he finds he can’t take it. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Hank waves him off. “Nothing. I’m just out of it and drunk.”

“Dad…” Connor begs.

Hank has to break eye contact. “Jesus, not the puppy eyes. Come on, I’m too drunk for this.”

Connor persists. He latches onto the front of Hank’s shirt. “Dad…”

Much to Connor’s surprise, Hank breaks down crying. Connor tries to pull away, but Hank holds him in place. “No,” he begs. “No. Stay here, my boy. Let me hold you.”

Connor doesn’t fight him. Even if something is amiss, he won’t say no to hugs. “I’m sorry for intruding.”

Hank shushes him. “You’re fine.” He tucks his face against Connor’s shoulder. “I’m just so happy you’re here.”

Connor would admit that he’s confused. He’d interacted with Hank while he was drunk before, but it was never like this. No, there’s still something more.

“Dad, let me get you some water.” Connor tries. Maybe if he’s a little more sober, he might explain things better.

Hank’s grip remains firm. “I don’t need water. Just… stay here. Please.”

“Okay.” Connor tightens his hold. He can feel Hank’s chest against his, can feel how Hank’s heart is pounding. Distantly, Connor records another fear to his list: Hank being sad.

“I’m sorry I’m drunk. Didn’t realize you’d be here.”

“It’s okay. I should’ve called.”

“C’mon now… Let’s just agree that this night isn’t going ideally.” Hank lifts his head, still a bit unsteady. His eyes are unspeakably sad. “I love you so much, Connor. I know I don’t say it much but I do.”

Connor smiles softly. “I love you too, Dad.”

Hank nods, seemingly appeased. “Today’s the day I lost my son.”

Connor stills. That’s why he’s been drinking. That’s why he’s been acting this way. Connor’s LED turns yellow as he struggles to process all that Hank must be going through today. For once, he’s at a total loss for what to do.

“How can I help?” he asks.

Hank laughs, a sad, desperate noise that sounds dangerously like a sob. “You already have.”

Connor nods slowly, trying to take it in. He doesn’t quite understand that, but at the same time, he kind of does. Hank always makes him feel safer, but he never though he could do the same for Hank.

But that’s fine. For now, as long as Hank feels a little bit better, it’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
